monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Durahan
Durahans are humanoid monsters that are actually souls of powerful warriors living inside suits of armor. As befitting a knight, they rely on physical attacks using swords and other bladed weapons. First introduced in Monster Rancher 2, they have appeared in every other Monster Rancher video game to date until Monster Farm Travel. In most of the games, Durahans must be unlocked through in-game events before you are allowed to raise them. In Monster Rancher 4, however, they are obtainable from the start. A Durahan also makes a cameo appearance as the guardian of the Riost Estate in Monster Rancher Battle Card. Durahans also have the privilege of being the most re-designed monster in the series, taking on a new appearance in almost every game. In some games, they look sleeker and more English, while in other games, they seem more centurion-like or are equipped with spines like a mace. Most Durahans are based on legends of famous warriors throughout the world, unlike many other species who are based mostly in one country. This gives them a wide range of sizes and designs. Etymology Durahans are based on Irish legends of the , a headless knight who rides on a demonic horse. "Durahan" is the Japanese pronunciation of Dullahan. Data Obtaining *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Rancher 2, raise your monster to Class C with at least 50 Fame and 140 Life. You must have already gone to Kawrea once with Dr. Talico. On Oct. 1, Mr. Kavaro will invite you to explore the Parepare Jungle. Search the building next to the tusk-like tower in the center of the map to find the Old Sheath, then go to the Items Shop. Verde will tell you about some stolen swords. Win the Double Edged Tournament (Invite on Feb. 1, Tourney on Feb. 4) to receive a Double Edge. Combine with any two monsters for a Durahan. *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Rancher 3, get your monster to Class S by winning the Class A Official Tourney to unlock Durahans at the Shrine (There will be no notice). *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Rancher 4, use *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Rancher EVO, wait until you reach Tongue Bool (Chapter 4), and Lambert will talk with Nayuta about Durahans. Then he will show her his ring, and Durahans will now be available for Regeneration. *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Rancher Advance, win the Durahan Invitational (Class A, Invite on Nov. 2, Tourney on Dec. 2) to receive the password WARWAR9. *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Rancher Advance 2, win the IMa Amity Cup (Class A, Invite on Jul. 3, Tourney on Aug. 3) to receive the invitation to Breeder Training (Invite on Aug. 4, Expedition on Sept. 4). Find the Proof of the Warrior in the Warrior Statue on the map. Win the Durahan Invitational (Invite on Nov. 2, Tourney on Dec. 2) to receive a Double Edge. Combine with any two monsters for a Durahan. *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Farm DS, use *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Rancher DS, you must reach Rank B and raise your monster to Class B. Take it on the Erranty to the Papas Alps. Go due west and your monster will see a Durahan walking along the cliff's edge. Find the Ancient Sword by the tree at the center north of the map. Then find the Scabbard at the inside angle of the giant crevice where the ground rises slightly. Go back to the cliff where the Durahan is waiting for you and it will join the two items into the Twin Edge for combining. *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Farm Online, use *To obtain a Durahan in Monster Farm Lagoon, use *To obtain a Durahan in My Monster Rancher, use *To obtain a Durahan Card in Monster Rancher Battle Card 2, use Techniques See here for a complete list of Durahan Techniques. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Purebreed Monsters Category:Durahans